


More Than What?

by Dreamsinlilac



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamsinlilac/pseuds/Dreamsinlilac
Summary: A look at what happened after they left the office following their reunion.   Serena now knows that Bernie "more than likes" her but she still has some questions to be answered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like many others I'm sure, I couldn't help thinking about what came next after last night's episode. I've never written for this fandom before but have been so inspired by all I've read from some fantastic authors here that I couldn't resist it when this idea popped into my head.  
> Hope you enjoy.

“More than what?”

The question took Bernie’s focus away from her very important task of gazing down at Serena who she still could not believe was actually right there in her arms. It had been several hours since their now well publicised office kiss, although there had been several more behind those closed blinds. Eventually the key had been found, if it had in fact been lost in the first place, and the two slightly red faced women had left the room to cheers and plenty of knowing looks. 

“Is Dr Bernie coming home with us? She can have tea with us and you two can kiss some more.” Jason had asked innocently, the smile never leaving his face as he watched his Aunt gather her coat and bag. 

“Yes.”, Serena answered immediately before realising exactly what Jason had said and blushing. “I mean for tea… if you’d like to that is?”

“I’d love to.” Bernie smiled and as they followed Jason to the lift she leaned down and whispered in Serena’s ear, “Though both options sound pretty good to me.”

“All the more reason to make you stay.”, Serena murmured while discreetly reaching for Bernie’s hand.

“I only need one and I already have that.”

Though neither may have said it out loud it was a relief to both women when Cupid or not, Jason said goodnight at his usual time and still beaming smugly, made his way up to bed leaving his Aunt and her, well girlfriend he supposed, sat very close together on the couch. 

As soon as he was gone Serena manoeuvred them so they could lie more comfortably together, needing those arms around her as well as the gentle kisses that they couldn’t seem to stop exchanging. This was where she asked the question from. 

“Hmmmm?” 

“You said you more than like me. Well more than like me more than what?”

Although she hadn’t touched as much as a drop of Shiraz that evening the question took a moment for Bernie to decipher, during which time she noticed a panicked expression appear on Serena’s face. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Serena shook her head in response. “I was just being silly. Goodness, I’m acting like a teenager. I’m sorry, I don’t want to push you…I….well…”

She was silenced with a a kiss that started on her lips then moved to the tip of her nose and finally her forehead. 

“I like your silliness and your sense of fun. And you are not pushing me, not in the slightest. Serena, this, us, I’m.. ummm… well in the last few hours I can honestly say I feel happier than I have for so long and that’s because of you. I want you to ask me things, to tell me what’s on your mind. I want to do the same, you know I normally find it difficult but when it comes to you it's different. That’s one of the things I meant when I said I’ve changed. I needed to change for this, for us, but you don’t need to change, not in the slightest.”

As she heard the gentle words that were spoken with so much meaning, Serena’s entire face lit up. She pressed her lips to Bernie’s and whispered, “I’m happy as well. So happy.”

“Good.”

“So, you like me more than what?” Serena settled back and waited for a response. 

Bernie closed her eyes and thought for a few seconds. “Quite honestly, I’m hard pressed to think of anything else besides you at the moment. Well, not just now, it’s been that way for the last few months.”

Serena felt that glow flowing through her body again. Was this really happening? Just to make sure she pinched herself and when she didn’t wake from this fantastic dream, she grinned up at Bernie and offered a solution. “Well, seeing as we already had this great friendship I think I know a thing or two about your likes. Maybe I can remind you of some of them?”

“By all means go ahead.”

“Do you like me more than coffee?”

“Well…” Bernie screwed her face up as she pretended to consider the question. “Are we talking Pulses or that really good place in town?”

“What’s the difference?” Serena narrowed her eyes as she waited for an answer.

“The place in town is pretty good.” Bernie yelped as a cushion hit her on the shoulder. “I still like you more though.”

“Good. Do you like me more than you like taking the mickey out of Fletch and Raf and Dom?”

“I do.”

“Hmmm. You told me once that you like early morning walks. More than them?”

“Yes.”

“Let me see.. oh I know. Do you like me more than your grey hoodie?”

Bernie laughed again, that hoodie was probably one of the most comfortable items she owned and she was very possessive of it. “Far more.”

“Phew, I was worried about that one.” Serena paused for a second, a glint in her eye as she asked the next question. “More than Shiraz?”

“Ahhhh.” Bernie gently brushed away the hair that was covering up Serena’s eyes. “Well I do like Shiraz but not as much as you do. Maybe I should ask you that question but I’m almost afraid of the response.”

At this Serena reached for Bernie’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Oh, I think you’d like the answer.”

“That’s good to know.”

Following that confession they sat quietly for a moment, warmed by the fire that was still burning as well as what they were each feeling inside. 

“Travel.” Serena eventually broke the silence. “I know you like to travel.”

It was true, even without considering her time in the army Bernie had always loved travelling She enjoyed the feeling of exploring somewhere new, seeing what was out there but she knew she didn’t have to do that anymore. She had found exactly what or rather who she needed and despite her best efforts to sabotage things for them both, somehow that person was still here and had forgiven her for her cowardice.

“Travelling is great but, well, I’m more than content with what I have right now. I’d rather be at home with you than anywhere else in the world.” 

“Really?” Serena flushed with happiness and moved closer as she let the words wash over her. 

“No question. Serena, everything you’ve asked me, they are all things I like, things I will continue to like possibly even more because I can share them with you. Even work, which you know means the world to me now means so much more because of you. You make me a better doctor but you also make me a better person. I hope you know how much you mean to me and I hope you understand what I meant when I said I more than liked you.”

Serena had hoped that she had picked up the meaning of the words correctly but now she knew for sure. This incredible, brave, wonderful, sometimes idiotic, stubborn and infuriating woman loved her. And of course she in turn loved Bernie in return, had told her all that time ago and had whispered it again in between kisses when they were locked in the office. She knew it might take some time for Bernie to actually say those words to her but even if she never uttered them out loud, Serena knew that they were there and that was more than enough. 

“Stay.”, she whispered looking into Bernie’s darker brown eyes. “Stay here with me tonight, in my bed. Please.”

“I don’t want to push you.”, Bernie echoed Serena’s earlier words back to her. 

“Just to sleep, well maybe some kisses and cuddles. I don’t, well, I do, I’ve thought about it but I want us to take thing slowly. Despite what the entire staff of AAU may think we’re up to tonight.”

Bernie adjusted them so they were both in a seated position before reaching for Serena’s hand again. 

“Firstly, sod them. Let them think what they want, all I care about is you. I don’t want to rush things either. Don’t get me wrong, I want to, how could I not? You’re absolutely bloody gorgeous and so perfect. And I can tell you, you’re not the only one who has thoughts.” She smiled as she saw the blush creeping over Serena’s face and paused to kiss her before continuing. 

“I know you said you’ve forgiven me and I do believe you and I am so thankful but I know I have more trust to build with you. I’m going to do that Serena, I’m going to show you that I have changed, that I want this just as much as you do and that I am not going anywhere. Will you allow me to do that?”

“I will but Bernie, we both need to think of this as a fresh start so please don’t dwell too much on what’s happened in the past, not when we have so much to look forward to.”

Bernie shook her head, the slight smile still on her face. “I have no intention of doing so. This morning I was so scared that I’d lost you, lost our friendship. But now I feel that I’ve gained something I barely dared hope for.” 

“And what would that be?” Serena held her breath in the hope that she would hear the word that had been going around in her own head for so long. 

“A partner?”, Bernie whispered nervously, half afraid she was going too far, a fear that was dispelled as Serena pulled her to her feat and wrapped her in a warm hug. 

“That sounds just right to me. Now, will you stay with me? I want to wake up with you tomorrow morning and know that today really happened. Please?”

Bernie blinked back a tear while she kissed Serena’s hair and whispered, “Try and stop me.”

It was when they reached the bedroom that Serena asked one more question. “Seeing as you like me so much more, does this mean I can wear your hoodie?”

At this Bernie gave a genuine guffaw, only stopping for fear she would wake Jason. 

“Is it that funny?” Serena raised her eyebrows in mock sternness.

“Well Fräulein, I couldn’t help imagining the faces of everyone in work if you breezed in wearing it one day. But I also have to say the thought of you in my clothes is far from funny. I actually find the idea very endearing, rather sexy even.”

“Mmmm, well Major, lucky for me I get that pleasure first seeing as I’m going to be lending you some pyjamas for tonight.” 

A short time later Bernie emerged from the en-suite bathroom dressed in some loose grey pyjama bottoms and a coral coloured t-shirt, ready to join Serena who was already waiting for her in bed. 

“What?” Bernie was aware she was being scrutinised as she crawled under the duvet.

“You were right, very endearing and most certainly very sexy.”, Serena whispered as Bernie settled against her. 

“None of that now, well not yet.”, Bernie responded with a smirk. 

“No, kisses and cuddles only tonight but I will be holding onto the thought and not for too long I hope.”

Bernie moved, wanting to make sure she was as close as possible to Serena as they settled down to sleep in the same bed for the very first time. “No, not for too long, we’ll know when it’s right but for now, this is perfect.”

For a while there was silence, in fact Serena thought that Bernie had fallen asleep. That was until words were whispered in her ear that she had barely even allowed herself to dream of during the time they had spent apart. Words that gave her the reassurance she needed before giving herself over to sleep. 

“I’m here, I’m staying, I’m yours.”

“I know my love, I know.”


End file.
